Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical lens. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical lens with a small size and excellent imaging quality.
Description of Related Art
Recently, with the increasing technology advances of smart phones and handheld tablet computers, a variety of the mobile devices require high optical image quality. Due to the lightweight and thin design of mobile devices, the thickness of the optical lens for the photographic device is required to be reduced. Generally, the optical lens has a plurality of lenses. The miniaturization and high definition are always the goals of the related product development to enhance the market competitiveness.
Hence, there is an imperious need for miniaturization and better imaging quality of a new optical lens.